Magic Menagerie
by Athena of Magic
Summary: Seto Kaiba and the Yugioh gang must unite to stop an evil darkness from destroying all of earth.
1. Introduction

Warning

This fic contains things form the TV show Charmed and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. You don't have to be familiar with the shows to understand the story . However you might want to be familiar with the television show Yugioh.

I do not own Yugioh, Charmed, or Buffy the Vamipre Slayer.

Some background info

Witch- a witch can be a male or female bean/person who uses their power for good and to stop the spread of evil.

White Lighter- basically another term for an angel or guardian angel. They have the power to heal and can only be killed by a Dark Lighter since they are all ready dead.

Dark Lighter- The opposite of a White Lighter Usually these beans/demons hunt and kill White Lighters to stop them from protecting the witch they were meant to protect. It is possible for a Dark Lighter to be killed by another magical or even nonmagical bean/person.

Warlock-a warlock can be male or female with magic power who uses the power for the destruction of all things good and pure. They take pleasure in killing witches and other good creatures.

Pure Magic- Most witches, warlocks, and other magical creatures have a little pure magic but are not made fully of it the more they have the stronger they are.

The Slayer- "In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer."

The Elders- the highest ranking of a White Lighter. To become an elder a White Lighter must do something unbelievably good and have unbelievably strong power. These beans/people hardly ever leave their peaceful abyss is the skies above. These are the ones the White Lighters report to, or take orders from.


	2. The Storm

Welcome to the first chapter!

**Chapter 1**

"Can you sense it?" asked a woman in her mid thirties with silver hair dressed in glittering gold robes.

"Yes, the darkness continues growing stronger." replied another woman also dressed in sparkling gold robes, but this one only being in what appeared to be her early twenties.

"Do you think they can handle it?" questioned the oldest.

"They will have to. Their chances may seem to be impossible, but we mustn't lose hope. The great evil must be stopped or the world as we know it will cease to exist bringing about an impenetrable darkness, a bottomless pit of chaos, pain, and destruction."

As usual the young, attractive, brown haired, blue eyed, CEO of KaibaCorp sat at his desk typing, until he stopped suddenly to give his hand a break after eight hours of nonstop typing. Naturally some incompetent employee had yet again managed to screw up a simple task, leaving him with the clean up work, but them after all he was the all powerful all knowing Seto Kaiba and no amateur employee could compare to him. Kaiba sat back and stared at the somewhat cleanliness of his desk, which was no so long ago littered with files. The desk seemed to be a distant image of the one he saw early this morning. The only familiarities were his computer and two pictures, one of his brother smiling happily and another of himself and the girl of his dreams Lana Knight, this picture had been given to him by Lana as a Christmas present. (After all it is hard to figure out what to get a guy who either has everything he wants or the money to buy it.) It showed the couple both smiling, a rare occasion for Seto, as he held Lana tight in his arms with the sandy beach and glistening ocean waters behind them. This photo was Lana's favorite and even Seto himself had to admit he liked it, and it also aided in stopping the plainness of his boring mahogany desk.

Seto had met the lovely Lana by accident, even though some might say it was their destiny to be together, Seto however did not believe in such thing because he and only he was in control of his own life. Lana Knight was a very attractive girl who made many stop and wonder if she was only involved with Seto to obtain a portion of his mountain of riches, since with her beauty she could have any man she wanted under her spell. Lana had gorgeous flowing locks of brown hair with crystal blue eyes that glistened like diamonds in the sun. She was shorter than Seto but not by a large amount, maybe a difference of three inches at the most, for most of the girls around her height was about average. Lana had a slender build, good enough to have people question as to whether she was a model they had seen in a magazine, but consequently she was not so skinny she looked anorexic. Lana also happened to be a witch and a very powerful one at that. She like Seto turned out to be one of the few whose power was made solely on what was called pure magic alone, which was a rare form of magic that before their time was believed to be extinct. Not only was Lana a stunning witch but also the Slayer. In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer. Or in other words a girl chosen to fight evil dark creatures with the strength given to her which equaled ten times the average man. These two things combined made her one of the most powerful witches, or magical beans, in the world, if not the strongest. Lana had the power inside of her to be the strongest, but feared of losing control of her powers if she were to use them at their full potential like she had done before. It was hard enough for her to stop her power craze the first time, and she did not want to again feel like the addict trapped with no escape.

Seto himself was a White Lighter, or a angel chosen to inhabit the earth and protect the living. Even though he clamed to everyone he didn't believe in magic he had really known about it since he was eight. He can't remember much about his life before that time and part of him never wants to know. Seto and Mokuba's parents had been murdered by a demon warlock named Damien. Damien targeted his mother shortly after she had given birth to Mokuba making it look like she had died from complications occurring from her recent pregnancy. His father was believed to have committed suicide shortly following the loss his wife and after he drove his car off a bridge into the ice waters below. Seto had long since learned the truth and Damien had admitted himself to killing Seto's parents and was even the reason why Seto had become a White Lighter, after all no living person can become one the only way is to die doing a completely selfless act.

Damien targeted the five extraordinary people given the immense pure magic. In the entire world only five chosen people were given magic that consisted completely and solely of pure magic. Damien knew if he let them come fully into power there would be no stopping their strength which and they would replace him as the strongest magical creature. The Elders realized after Seto had died that he was one of the chosen few given the pure magic. Since he was only eight the Elders were not really sure what to do with him. He had died protecting his little bother and stood up to Damien which to the Elders would be enough to make anyone a White Lighter, especially someone at his age, but a normal White Lighter does not have the ability to age. The Elders finally decided on making Seto a White Lighter but to give him certain abilities such as the ability to age. This made him more than part white lighter but also a part witch, much like a child produced from parents that were a witch and a White Lighter.

Lana's parents were also killed by Damien since he was after her pure magic as well. Neither Lana nor Seto could remember their parents or anything else before Damien's first attack. Damien had power that could match Lana's, but not enough to match Lana's and Steo's combined. Seto was ranked as the second most powerful, right under Lana., and Damien through his millions of years in existence had managed to remove himself from the list so the world of magic would no longer be able to tell if he was of the ultimate rank. After hearing a noise Seto looked up to see what dared disturb him.

"Hey Gorgeous," Lana said after teleporting into Seto's quiet office.

"To what do I owe this wonderful surprise?" Seto remarked dully.

"Dinner. Don't tell me you forgot. You promised to take Mokuba and I out tonight"

"I didn't forget. I just got side tracked. Besides why would I stand up a beautiful girl such as yourself and miss a chance to annoy Mokuba as much as he annoys me"

"Fine, I was just checking. Remember seven o'clock don't be late" was the last thing Lana said as she teleported out of the room and back home leaving Seto alone to peer out the windows of his office.

"Well that's weird" Seto remarked. Lana didn't usually stop by for a reason like that. Truthfully she had been acting strange all day, well more so than usual. The day had been sunny and clear until only a few moments before her appearance, now however the sky was dark and gloomy covered with sinister rain clouds ready to burst at any moment. "What is up with this storm? It is like it came out of nowhere."


	3. Dream

**Chapter 2 **

"Hey Yug, what's up," said a blond haired, brown eyed, Joey Wheeler.

"What? Oh, nothing. Why do you ask?" a short teen with spiked hair asked.

"Not dat ya been act'n off, ya just seem ta be…"

"A little distant lately," a brown haired, blue eyed, Tea said cutting off Joey.

"We've all noticed Yug," Tristan added with his brown Mohawk and brown eyes.

"Fine," Yugi said. "I just had this weird dream."

"What about?" Tea asked.

"I'm not quite sure." Yugi replied. "There were these two people in gold robes and they were talking about some evil darkness and how these people were going to have to stop it. It kind of gave me the chills."

"Ya just need a break. Ya know time ta chill," Joey said.

"Why don't you all go out tonight?" Yugi's grandpa chimed in. "This would give an old man such as myself time to relax with an empty quiet house. You all can go out to dinner and then maybe a movie or whatever you kids do for fun now."

"But then what will you do Grandpa?"

"I think I can manage for a little while by myself. After all it's not like I haven't done it before"

"Yea, I guess I could use some fresh air. Not to mention Joey and Tristan won't object since it involves food," Yugi retorted.

"That just leaves one more thing," Tea added.

"And what would dat be?" Joey said in a worried tone.

"Just where to go to eat."

"Oh, good point."

"So what's it gonna be?" asked Tristan.

"How about that new pizza place that opened up. I don't know what it's like or honestly even it's name but it's worth a shot" Tea said

"I'm in" Joey and Tristan said at once.

"Well then that settles it," Yugi said. "Pizza place here we come."

"Where are we going?" sighed Seto Kaiba.

"That new pizza place. I want to try it out." Lana said.

"Does this pizza place have a name?"

"Nope, it's a nameless place that doesn't want anyone to go to it so they try and drive away anyone who wants to eat there."

"Ha ha very funny Lana," Seto retorted to her remark.

"It's called Sliceria"

"I'm guessing it's not just you, Mokuba, and myself that are going."

"Ohh however did you get so smart. It will be Eliza, Anthony, Stella, and Bell."

Eliza is Seto's personal secretary. The two get along but have no more than a business relationship. She however is also a witch. Her powers are normal in comparison to the standard witch, but to Seto and Land they aren't very impressive. Most witches and warlocks have an element they focus on Eliza's happens to be wind.

Anthony is Seto's oldest friend. He had known him from before the death of parents when he and his family were living in LA. Just because he didn't want to hang with the Geek Squad didn't mean he didn't have a few friends. Anthony is currently dating Eliza and is also a witch. He has the ability to touch someone and have the same powers they do but it only lasts for a short period of time not to mention it is extremely dangerous. Many magical creatures look down upon abilities such as his because they feel as though they are having their powers stolen. Anthony tries to only use his powers when he needs them like in an emergency and even then he has to deal with the excruciating pain feeling as though millions of hot daggers are ripping through his skin and his entire body will explode into a million of pieces at any moment.

Stella is one of Lana's friends who has power over fire. They originally met when Stella preformed a powerful spell only to have it backfire and Lana turned out to be the one to come and save her. After that exciting day they have been friends ever since.

Bell or Isabella is also a witch and friend of Lana's. Bell has power over earth, meaning she can make plants grow and control things related with nature. Since her powers revolve around the Earth she happens to be a "Save the Earth," treehugger and green activist.

"Yay you're just making this dinner date sound better and better," said Seto with a great sense of sarcasm.

"The only way you'd be happy was if we were alone and I was naked."

"That is unbelievably not…okay maybe it is true, but can you really blame me."

Lana rolled her eyes at his comment. "Go get Mokuba and get the car. I'll meet you down there."

"Why you want to be alone for five minutes."

"First of all more like ten and no I just don't feel like walking back that long of a distance for nothing. You are a big boy and perfectly capable of getting Mokuba all by yourself."


	4. Grave Disasters

**Chapter 3**

Fog rolled through the tombstones in the dark graveyard. The sky was black and it was only 7:30. The moon itself seemed to have lost its shine and glow. Bats suddenly shot out of the tree they had been resting in after something or someone had disturbed them.

"This place is so creepy Dennis, why did we have to come"

"Well have you ever done it in a graveyard before?"

"You've got to be kidding me! If you even begin to think we will do anything here you have lost your mind."

"Kya, baby, don't worry about it there's nothing to be afraid of no one is around for miles," Dennis said.

"Well I don't think I would be so sure of that," said another man in a dark raspy voice.

Kya let out a gasp. "Wha…who's there?"

"That is irrelevant, and soon for you so will be everything else."

"Dennis if this is one of your friends, I swear I'm going to kill you."

"Well then I suppose it is a good thing I'm not a friend because you can't kill him."

"What do you mean?" Kya said as she began to backup.

After taking a few steps she hit something long and hard like a rock or a low tombstone but she was unable to recall seeing anything there before. The darkness covering the moon now parted away enough for Kya to see a little in the eerie light. The first to catch her attention was the shadowy figure about ten feet in front of her, but the glow was not enough at her distance to see anything else about him. Slowly and carefully Kya turned around to see what she had hit, but her actions were slow in fear of what she would find there. Behind her on the moist grass laid Dennis, dead and covered in glistening blood. As soon as Kya saw this horrific sight she let out a loud scream. However, there was one problem, no one but the dead was there to hear her scream and no one was there was no one to rescue her. The shadowy figure began to advance toward her, and Kya quickly turned and began to run.

"No one can save you now my dear. No one even wants to save you. You belong to me!"

"Please don't do this," Kya begged as the shadow seized her around the neck. "You don't want to do this, please."

The man pulled out a blade engraved with some type of symbols, which seemed to have a glow bright in the darkness.

"I don't want to do this, no this exactly what I want to do. I must ensure the darkness cannot be stopped. If that means taking out a few minor casualties then so be it. I want to let them know what their up against."

The figure suddenly let her go only to move the blade at her throat. Kya screamed out a horrifying no but was stopped when the blade tore into her throat cutting just deep enough to kill her but not enough to remove her head.

"Soon now, soon no one will stop us and evil will once again reign over everything these pathetic fools hold on to so tightly. Muhahahahahahahaha."


	5. The Sliceria

**Chapter 4**

"You okay," Seto Kaiba questioned as his little brother Mokuba and his girlfriend Lana made their way into the restaurant.

"Yea Lan you look like your about to pass out or be sick or something," Mokuba added.

"I'm fine you guys, really it's nothing. I just have a little headache, that's all. If there was something wrong you know I would tell you," Lana replied.

"No you wouldn't," Seto added. "When do you act this way when there isn't something going on?"

Looking from Seto to Mokuba Lana just shook her head and proceeded to enter into the restaurant. "I'm just hungry. So get a move on it I want to eat something before I pass out of starvation."

"Seeing how you eat that will be a highly unlikely instance," Seto said as her put his arm around her.

"Ewww no kissy stuff. It's really annoying and kinda icky," interrupted Mokuba.

When they entered the restaurant they found Eliza, Anthony, Stella, and Bell all ready there and occupying a table. The Sliceria looked like it had once been a nightclub or something to that effect. Most of the tables, instead of being rectangular were round or crescent shaped, all faced a lighted stage. Music filled the restaurant and a sign next to the stage read "Karaoke is accepted. Just sign in and you can have the change to perform."

"Oooh, I vote on doing some karaoke," Lana said upon reading the sign. Lana loved music, any and all forms of it and would sing at any chance she got. To her music was an everlasting source of power that she could tap into when all others were gone.

"Well don't feel bad if I don't do it with you," Seto replied in an almost bored tone.

"Well don't feel bad if I don't do something you want," Lana said as she received a world renounced Seto Kaiba glare.

"Over here you guys," Stella said.

"Um, I think they can see us. I mean there aren't that many bloody people in ere, and we're only at the biggest table mates," Anthony said as he was hit on the back of the head by his girlfriend Eliza.

"You order yet?" Lana asked when she reached the table.

"Yea I could really use some goooood pizza," Mokuba added a little too happily.

"Don't look at me he gets into the sugar no matter what I do," added Seto to Mokuba's excessive hyperness.

"We haven't had a chance to order" Eliza responded changing the subject "so if there are any special requests then now would be a good time for them."

"I choose pizza," Lana retorted.

"Okay but what kind of pizza?" asked Eliza.

"The eatable kind," Lana answered wondering why Eliza would ask such a ridiculous question.

"Why don't we get one of those pizzas with the different kinds all in one or something like that," Stella implied.

"Sounds good to me mates all go order it if you all will get up," Anthony said in his British accent.

"Seto and I will get it so don't worry about it Anthony."

"We will?" Seto questioned Lana clearly disapproving her suggestion.

"Yes WE will. We are all ready up so why shouldn't we get it? After all it's not that horrible of a thing to order pizza now is it?"

"Alas, the beautiful girl wins yet again."

"That's right and don't you forget it!"

Meanwhile

"Yug don' cha think things been a little to quiet 'round here," Joey said.

"Just because there has been constant world ending trouble doesn't mean there all ways has to be something going on Joey," Tea remarked.

"Nothing but weird dreams," Yugi added.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a dream, Yugi," said Tea.

"Were almost there you guys so let's just drop it for now," Tristan said surprising Tea with his ability to defuse the situation that was starting up.

"Are we getting the usual pepperoni?" Tea asked.

"Why not it has been good this far why won't it be tonight?" Yugi said.

"Just thought we might want something different," Tea said as the group made their way into the Sliceria.

"You know I think," Yugi said as his vision became blurry "I think," everything was going dark "I think that," and then there was complete darkness it which not even the brightest light could not be seen.


	6. Chosen

Recap "Just thought we might want something different," Tea said as the group made their way into the Sliceria.

"You know I think," Yugi said as his vision became blurry "I think," everything was going dark "I think that," and then there was complete darkness it which not even the brightest light could not be seen.

**Chapter 5**

Time around seemed to freeze. It was as if the gang were in a world beyond existence as if they were no longer a part of the world they had been brought in to. It wasn't just Yugi the whole gang was there and around in the darkness faint voices could be heard.

"Please don't do this. You don't want to do this, please."

"I don't want to do this, no this exactly what I want to do. I must ensure the darkness cannot be stopped. If that means taking out a few minor casualties then so be it. I want to let them know what their up against."

"Soon now, soon no one will stop us and evil will once again reign over everything these pathetic fools hold on to so tightly. Muhahahahahahahaha."

"Help them. Help the chosen. They are close and they must be warned." Then it was over as soon as it had come it was over.

"Well that was creepy," Tristan said

"Yea," Yugi replied. "What was it?"

"I have no idea," Tea replied clearly a little shaken up from the experience.

"Hey maybe we're da chosen ones," Joey said.

"If we were, why would we be told to help ourselves," Tea responded.

"Let's just forget about it for now and get some pizza," Yugi said as they headed toward the ordering counter.

"What's really up with you Lanakins?" Seto asked as he placed his arm around her pulling her closer. Lanakins was what Seto started calling her after she started calling him Set or Setokins. Now the both of them were used to it so the names stuck.

"Crazy dreams," Lana responded.

"Axe murder chain saw crazy or a different kind."

"Big bad evil force threatening to destroy the world."

"The usual then. What did you see?"

"I saw…Yugi?"

"What? Why would you see him?"

"No not in my dreams now, and he is with his friends." Mokuba had told Lana about Yugi and her powers told her for sure that it was him. Knowing how much Seto despised them she felt it would be best to tell him before he was surprised seeing them first himself.

"Great, just what I needed."

"Set they don't even seem to be paying enough attention to even see you. Don't worry about it."

"Hopefully that's true."

"Sing with me tonight," Lana quickly added to catch Seto of guard trying to get him to say yes.

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"I don't plan on embarrassing myself in front of the people that are here."

"You don't sing badly."

"Doesn't mean I want to."

Lana turned around to the group that had just joined the line behind her "Hi! I'm Lana," she said being sure to catch their attention.

"Hi," Tea said as the group came out of their daze.

"Kaiba dat you?" Joey asked. Kaiba shot Lana a glare and turned to face the group.

"Choices have consequences. Learn to deal with them," Lana said.

"What are you doing here?" Tea asked

"What does it look like Gardner" Seto replied in a mild pissed off tone.

"Excuse me next in line," the worker said.

"Oh, sorry about that," Lana said as she looked up. The air around her seemed to get cold and dark. She was now in a world that seemed to have the same qualities of a black and white movie.

"You are the chosen," said the black and white worker.

"I'm sorry what?" Lana said as she shook what she saw from her head and after the color was returning.

"I said what can I get you?" the worker replied giving her a bizarre look along with the others including Seto. Only the look Seto gave her was more of a concerned then bewildered one.

After ordering Seto grabbed the table marker so the server could tell what table to deliver the pizza to and headed back completely ignoring the group of kids that were behind him. His grip on Lana was a grip that one would have on a very breakable antique, firm but not enough to break it.

"What's up you guys? You seem a little off," Stella said.

"That's what I want Lana to tell me," Seto replied.

"Set I am fine! However if you keep bugging me about this then you or anyone else who thinks there is something wrong with me will be extremely sorry the thought even crossed their mind. I am not a little girl that needs constant protection! Now if you excuse me I think I need to get some fresh air." Lana replied.

"I'll come with you," Seto said.

"No, I really would just like to be alone. Don't worry, I won't be long. I'll be back before the pizza is on the table. Don't worry. It really is nothing," Lana said as she headed toward the door.

"Looks like Kaiba can't keep his hand on his girl," Tristan said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tea asked.

"Well look there she goes out the door," Tristan responded.

"We can't even be sure she is Kaiba's girl, but she is a little unusual and possible a little deaf," Yugi said, "but she does seem

nice and friendly."

"So what's Kaiba doin' with a chick like dat?" Joey asked.

"That would be the question to ask Kaiba," Tea said.

"Geez this place got full fast," Tristan said.

"Well I guess everyone had the same idea we had," Tea said.

"Yea including Kaiba," Yugi added.

"This headache has to stop some time" Lana said out loud to herself. "The air after a storm always smells so nice. I guess it proves that everything does have a happy ending."

"Not everything my dear. Unless you think your screams make for a happy ending."

"Who's there?" Lana snapped abruptly as she scanned the area to see who had startled her thought.

"I am the thing that even the strongest of witches should fear."

"Should, but I don't. Your threats are just that, threats. If I got scared off threats what kind of Slayer or witch would I be."

"A smart one."

"Or maybe you're the stupid one and I am the one who's going to stop you."

"Not alone. You need more power than that to stop me and it's time you learned what _real_ power can do as you die."


	7. Light vs Dark

Previously 

"You are the chosen," said the black and white worker.

"I need to get some fresh air." Lana replied.

"I am the thing that even the strongest of witches should fear."

"I am the one who's going to stop you."

"Not alone. You need more power than that to stop me and it's time you learned what _real_ power can do as you die."

**Chapter 6**

"Okay? You really need to work on your scary voice, it's rather disappointing," Lana remarked. "Though the dark creepy fog stuff does add a little to the performance."

"Silence! How dare you mock me! You don't know the meaning of fear. But soon you will, and soon you will realize how much you fear me. Deep down inside you know I'm right."

"Sure, whatever gets you through the day… or night now that I think about it. Oh and by the way, anything you were trying to do to kill me, I wouldn't even bother wasting your time. By the way do you have any idea what you are saying or does it just randomly spit out of your mouth."

"What? You still continue to insult me. You filthy …"

"Let me put it in a way you might understand, I don't understand the whole crazy/evil people talk. If you didn't get that then maybe you'll get this. The _real_ power you _claim_ to have happens to be a _real_ dud. Simple enough for you?"

Seto was growing worried. Something was defiantly up with Lana; the only thing he couldn't figure out was what. Some how deep inside he had the feeling Lana was trying to tell his something without the others learning it too. "I think I am going to go see how Lana is doing?" Seto said as his worry was now consuming him.

"Maybe you should let her cool off it can't hurt. I mean, she said she would be in shortly so just let her come back on her own," Eliza replied. "And knowing your luck you will end up making her worse than before. Women need some space."

"Something is up and I am intend to find out what Lana is trying so desperately to hide. She never acts like this, and I can't stand around when something is defiantly going on." Without saying another word Seto was headed toward the door.

"He is so toast," Stella said.

"Come on mates, maybe it won't be so bad," replied Anthony.

"Yep he's going to be burnt toast," Eliza added.

"I do wonder what's up with Lana. Seto was right she never acts like this. Why the sudden attitude change all of a sudden?" Mokuba questioned.

Bell looked up at the others and said "Whatever the reason it can't be good."

"Looks like Kaiba finally has the guts to go after his girl," Tristan said.

"I wonder what's up with them?" Yugi thought out loud.

"Why's dat?" Joey responded.

"Something seems off that's all," Yugi said.

"Maybe we should follow him," Tea said. "You know to figure out what's up. After all it could be a while before the pizza comes and it does seem better than waiting."

"With Kaiba there is always _something_ going on," Yugi said.

"And dat thing is what is goin' to get us into trouble so I think we should leave Kaiba alone. If we don't bug him, he won't bug us," Joey said.

"You just don't want to have to talk to him that's all. Everyone knows how much you hate Kaiba," Yugi replied.

"Joey doesn't _hate_ Kaiba. He just dislikes him a lot," Tea said. "Hate is a very strong word."

"Naw I have ta agree wid Yug," Joey said. "Hate's a strong word, meant for people like Kaiba. But if there is a chance to see Kaiba do something embarrassing I'm for it."

"Let's go," Yugi said as they followed Kaiba out the door.

"My dear you have a lot to learn about real power, however if you come with me now no one will be hurt," said the dark figure.

"I'll have to disincline to acquiesce to your request," Lana replied

"Good for you my dear."

"Means no," Lana said. "And I'm not your 'dear'. I'm not even Seto's dear. You could even say I'm dearless. Over the years after fighting demon after demon I have learned the best way to battle the darkness is to brighten the place up." Lana clasped her hands together and created an orb of light; even though it was the size of a ping pong ball it contained enough light to amount to the power of five flood lights put together. As the orb grew larger and brighter the shadow backed farther away from Lana. "See all things have a weakness."

"Not quite," the figure said as he unexpectedly surrounded her in total darkness, destroying the orb in Lana's hand in an instant. Lana could feel herself separating from the world around her. It was as if she were drowning only with no water. Lana knew she wouldn't last much longer without air.

"Why do people have to breathe," Lana thought. "It would make things a whole lot less complicated." Lana could no longer tell if she was getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen or the splitting headache she had suddenly received.

"This is what _real_ power can do," the shadow said following it with an evil laugh.

Her world was slipping, falling to pieces like broken glass, all being absorbed into the ice cold dark. "I can't let this happen. I have to fight it. I can't give in," Lana thought. Suddenly a strong feeling came over her making her feel both safe and warm.

A voice echoed in her head not hers but someone's a voice so familiar but so distant at the same time telling her she would be okay, she was save now.


	8. The Hospital

**Chapter 7**

"Lana can you hear me," Seto said as he tried anxiously to wake the girl lying in his arms. "Come on, wake up."

"Kaiba?" Tea said as the group caught sight of them. "What happened?"

"I don't know she collapsed as soon as I came out here," Seto replied. "I already called an ambulance."

"Is there anything we can do?" Tea said.

"I don't need your help," Seto replied some what angrily.

"Do you want us to go inside and tell Mokuba or get some help or something," Yugi added.

"Fine," Kaiba said reluctant to let the geek squad help him. "I'll ride with her to the hospital to make sure everything is all right."

"Why can't he tell Mokuba, dat is his brother?" Joey asked.

"Because I offered Joey, and besides I'm sure Kaiba doesn't want to cause a commotion, or leave her alone," responded Tea. "After all it does look a little incriminating and Kaiba doesn't want to ruin his reputation."

"You think I did this," Kaiba said now thoroughly pissed off. "You know nothing about me Gardner. I would never hurt her. I may be cold hearted but I don't abuse women." Only a second later the ambulance rolled around the corner. "I'll tell Mokuba myself." Seto said breaking the silence.

"I didn't think you hurt her Kaiba," Tea said. "I just thought you might think it was bad publicity. You should go with her. We will go tell Mokuba." The paramedics loaded Lana into the ambulance, Seto hesitated slightly but followed her into the ambulance and they headed off.

"Come on we better tell Mokuba," Yugi said. "I just hope everything is going to be all right."

"Yea," Tristan added. "Me too."

Walking back into the restaurant seemed to be a chore. The group couldn't help feeling Kaiba had something to do with Lana's sudden illness. Sure maybe he didn't hurt her but he also didn't seem to be to shocked she was hurt, and he was after all the only one around. Did Kaiba have something to do with Lana getting hurt? Could Kaiba have hired someone to get rid of a clingy girlfriend? One thing was true, they knew too little about the situation to really understand what was going on. But in human existence a person can be sure of one thing, people will do anything to find out.

"Um… Mokuba," Tea said as she approached Mokuba and the group of people he was with.

"Oh hey Tea, I didn't know you guys were here. Maybe that's why my brother is taking so long."

"That's what we're here to talk to you about," Yugi said.

"Yea you know dat chick Moneybags was wit before?" Joey asked.

"You mean Lana? Pretty, brown hair, blue eyes, and a major attitude. Yea I know her. Why?"

"Your brother took her to the hospital," Tea said. "We don't know the details just that when we went out side we found Kaiba holding her and she was unconscious. He went with her to the hospital and we offered to come tell you so she wouldn't be left alone."

"Lana's in the hospital. We have to go we have to find out what happened. Lana's like a sister to me I can't lose her."

"I'll take you Mokuba," Stella said.

"And I'll go with you mate," Anthony added. "I want to make sure both Lana and your brother are okay."

"Do you want us to go with you?" Tea asked.

"Sure, I could always more moral support, and the company is always nice."

"Then we're all going," Eliza said. "And there is nothing anyone can say that will stop us."

When the group entered the hospital something just didn't feel right. No one knew Lana's condition but they could tell it was bad. Each one of them had the sinking feeling at the bottom of their stomachs making it seem like a mile to walk the few feet to the desk in the lobby. The gang reached the desk and asked the receptionist for Lana's room number. The tone the woman used was a sympathetic I wish you didn't have to find out what you're about to voice.

"What are you doing her?" Kaiba asked in an angry tone as the group met him in Lana's room. "I told you to tell my brother, not come along."

"Hey mate you aven't eard anything on er condition yet?" Anthony asked letting his accent show through more than usual.

"No, the doctors aren't saying. I'm not sure they even know what's wrong. Dr. Stevens said she would be back shortly and tell me what's going on."

"And here I am," a young blond woman said as she entered the room. Dr. Stevens wore glasses but in no way looked the least bit nerdy, she had the usual white doctor coat only accompanied with bright red lipstick, and her golden blonde hair was in a neat but messy bun. "I hate to tell you that there is a four person limit in the rooms, but I haven't cleaned my glasses in a while so all as long as you don't cause trouble I can only see four of you."

"So what's wrong with her?" Mokuba asked.

"If you don't mind I want to talk to your brother alone first. He can decide what to tell the rest of you."

"Okay I guess we'll wait out side, but Seto has to promise to tell us even if it's bad"

Seto looked at him with a not to worry look but the worry was shown in voice when he said "I promise." With that the others left reluctantly, but they did as they were told.

"I'm sorry I can't seem to figure out what is wrong with her. According to her health she should be fine but some how she was put into a coma. We won't know the full extent of the damage until she wakes up. Until then the best thing all of you can do is hope that she wakes up."

"_Hope_! If there's nothing wrong with her then why isn't she awake? Why aren't we eating pizza? Why am I so worried Lana won't wake up?"

"I don't know. I know this is hard for you. After all Lana is my friend too, and not knowing if she is going to be okay is killing me. Lana needs you, all of you, if she's going to pull through this and right now you aren't helping her."

"And what do you think I should do? Cast a spell? Make everything perfect?"

"Well at least do something."

"I tried and nothing works what else is there to do?"

"Try talking to her. Maybe hearing your voice can bring her out of this. Knowing she has a friend waiting for her might help persuade her."

"Fine but what am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know. Make it come from your heart."

"I'll try."

"I'll leave you alone and tell the others to wait a while before coming in okay?"

"Fine."

"Dr. Stevens is everything all right with Lana?" Mokuba asked fearing the worst.

"I don't know what's wrong with her but I think your brother needs to be alone with her for a little while. Maybe he can give us some insight to what is going on"

"What should we do in the mean time? I mean while my brother is talking to Lana."

"Go down to the food court and get something to eat by the time you come back up Seto will probable be finished or at least in need of a reprieve."

"I know dat I can always go for some grub," Joey chimed in.

The group returned later with food and saw the door to Lana's room was open and Dr. Stevens and Seto were in with Lana. From a distance Mokuba got the feeling something went wrong he just hoped Lana was okay. As they entered the room the bright eyed girl caught their attention. Lana was awake Seto was able to bring her back. Relief along with worry filled Mokuba's thoughts. He knew something wasn't right now it wasn't a feeling it was true and by the look on his brothers face it was bad.

"You're awake," Mokuba said. "I thought something bad was going to happen but Seto was able to help you wake up…you are okay aren't you?"

"Seto?" Lana said.

"Yea, my brother, your boyfriend."

"And you are?" Lana asked.

"Mokuba! You don't remember me?"

"Mokuba!" Seto said. "Lana doesn't remember anything. She didn't even remember her own name.


	9. Sleep

**Chapter 8**

"Where am I? And who are all you people?" Lana asked.

"Where your friends," Mokuba replied. "Don't you even remember a little about us? Do we at least look familiar to you?"

"If you did I wouldn't be asking now would I?"

"My name is Dr. Stevens and you are in the hospital. For some reason you passed out and your boyfriend Seto brought you here. Is there anything you remember before you clasped?"

"I don't remember anything. It's like there is a big dark black blob is covering my memory. I want to remember, I do, you all seem so nice, but I just can't. I feel like my entire body is cold and dark."

"It might be a spell," Mokuba added quickly.

"A spell? So now I find out my friends are loonies who believe in fictional magic. Is there anything else I should know?" Lana asked.

"No I think you need to rest for now," Dr. Stevens instructed. "Maybe a good night's sleep will help you remember something. Even if it is something small and irrelevant it will mean your on your way to getting back your memories. The rest of you should do the same. Worn out like this all of you are worthless tomorrow after you regenerate strength you will be able to help."

"But someone should stay with Lana," Mokuba said.

"Lana needs her rest Mokuba. We have hospital staff around if she needs anything and Lana should be resting not entertaining guests. If you think I won't hesitate to force you to leave then you are very wrong; visiting hours are long over. I have already broken enough rules for you all today, the least you could do is follow the few I do enforce."

"She's right Mokuba," Seto said. "We'll come back tomorrow, I promise."

"Kaiba?" Tea said trying to get his attention.

"What is it Gardner?"

"I was wondering if we could maybe check in on her tomorrow to see how she is doing?"

"Sure!" Lana said before anyone could say anything else. "All of you come back tomorrow. I could use the company maybe with flowers to relieve the ammonia soaked death smell this room is giving off now. Oh and some music to pass the time when I am alone in here."

"For a girl who can't remember anything about her you still act exactly the same." Eliza said.

After saying their goodbyes the group left Lana to rest and headed home. Some with thoughts of the chosen and others thoughts of Lana, but the big question everyone had was what would happen next.

"Did you get rid of the witch?" a ragged snake like man asked.

"She taunted me, annoyed me, infuriated me, and I am still too weak to destroy that monstrosity. I am the bringer of darkness, the ultimate evil and yet the girl lives!"

"You must destroy the Chosen. If you don't they will destroy you. You had a perfect opportunity to kill the witch and so far you have done anything but that. Why can't the strongest dark force stand up to a little girl."

"She isn't like the others she is smart, courageous, and most importantly strong. I was just about to finish her off when another on showed up. I need more power if I can barely over power one of them I would in no way last against two. I must find another power source or this world will be destroyed in the disgusting hands of the goody-good creatures polluting it with their nauseating good deeds and 'helpful' duties."

"And to think some of them think they are making the world a better place," replied the snake man.

"Don't worry my friend, I have the perfect power source in mind. When I get it all of them together won't be enough to stop me."

Back at the hospital Lana was finally able to get some sleep. Hospitals always seemed to bother her and it was only recently that she was finally able to conquer her fear of going in them. It was more of a problem for her since she happened to be very accident prone. Lana's night started off peaceful. After the group left Lana decided a little television might help her relax but after a while she came to realize she really was tired and turned the television off to try and get some sleep. After closing her eyes her head started to ache and even though she wasn't asleep her vision was almost none existent. Lana tried to reach for the call nurse button that had slipped off the bed but collapsed before ever coming close.

"You thought you could beat me child. Now it's time to have my revenge." The Shadow was not just in her head but in her room right by her side.

"How can I fight something when I can't even move?" Lana thought. Something bright in the distance was moving toward them. In pure light there is no shadow and if there can't be a shadow then there would be no one to fight. "Am I doing this? Is anybody there? Please help me."

The darkness returned but the Shadow was gone as Lana's headache worsened voices became clear some seeming familiar and others strange. Lana could barely make out what they were saying since they all seemed to be talking at once.

"Chosen"

"You are the Chosen"

"Find the Chosen"

"The Darkness"

"Chosen"

"Save them"

"Death"

"Find the Chosen"

"Power"

"El-gumaa"

"Save the Chosen"

"The sword"

"Shadow"

"Chosen"

"It isn't enough"

"Khamsa"

"Pure Light"

"The bringer"

"Death"

"Focus"

"Magic"

"Their power"

"Ma'at"

"The Chosen"

"The Chosen"

"Get up big brother I want to go see Lana." Mokuba pounced on his brother who was normally up way before him but with all that had been going on had decided it would be best to sleep in.

"I'm awake Mokuba."

"Yea, but you aren't up."

"What time is it?" Seto asked as he let out a yawn.

"6:30. But I figure it will take a while to get ready and also a while to get to the hospital. So if you get up now we can be there at 8:00."

Just as Seto was about to protest to Mokuba's schedule the phone rang. Seto had a bad feeling about the call. If there was one thing he learned it was that not many people would call at such an early hour if there was not something going on.

"Hello…What?… Are you sure?… No… I'm on my way."

"What was that about?" Mokuba asked.

"It's Lana," Seto replied. "She fell back into a coma."


	10. Missing

**Previously** "I'm awake Mokuba."

"Yea, but you aren't up."

Just as Seto was about to protest to Mokuba's schedule the phone rang. Seto had a bad feeling about the call. If there was one thing he learned it was that not many people would call at such an early hour if there was not something going on.

"Hello…What?… Are you sure?… No… I'm on my way."

"What was that about?" Mokuba asked.

"It's Lana," Seto replied. "She fell back into a coma."

**Now****Chapter 9**

"Back in to a coma?" Mokuba said shocked to here those words come out of his brothers mouth.

"That was Dr. Stevens, and apparently a good night's sleep didn't help Lana."

"We have to go see her maybe you can make her wake up like you did before."

"We are going to go and see her, and we will try to wake her up, and I ensure you I will find what did this to her."

"You think it's magical?"

"There is no known reason for her condition. The only explanation is that something otherworldly is going on. I'm sure Damien would jump at any chance to get us after all those years of dealing with him."

"Well it would make sense. After all he wants you guys dead more than anything."

"Hurry up and go down stares and eat some breakfast so we can go."

"Lana can you hear me. It is Dr. Stevens you need to wake up. Please give me a sign that you can hear me." Lana's body lay still against the white sheets on the bed. Not even the slightest twitch could be seen. No magic had been able to heal her meaning there was a large possibility that she never wake up.

"How is she?" a man said as he entered the small hospital room.

Dr. Stevens turned around only to see a large muscular man with dark skin, dark clothes, and a dark attitude to match. "Balthazar, what are you doing here?"

"I heard Lana was in trouble so I came to see if she was alright but I guess I was too late," he said as he sat in the chair closest to her.

Balthazar was a Dark Lighter (evil angel essentially) who was unlike most of his kind. For those who had some to know him they would all remark that he still had his Dark Lighter attitude but after he was given the duty of protecting Lana her goodie good ways turned him soft. Since Dark Lighters do not age Balthazar's looks are not significant to help figure out his age, considering as he looks though he is a man in his mid thirties when Balthazar's actual age is some where in the mid four-hundreds. For many years he served as the protector of the Source, the king of the Underworld, who was known by others as Ian Knight. Before Ian's untimely death he left Balthazar with one remaining order: protect the one thing left in the world he cared about the most, his daughter.

Lana at that time had just recently found out that her father was alive, let alone king of the Underworld, and barley had a chance to meet with him before he, along with Lana's boyfriend, were murdered right in front of her. It was Ian's third meeting with Lana, knowing he could only trust certain people in knowing he had a child which could become heir to the throne, he only alerted two people of his meeting, one being Balthazar and the other being his long time best friend Damien. Damien was expecting the throne and the power that would come with it, knowing that the royal bloodline continued past Ian he sought to remove all of the blocks that stood in the way, after all he had removed her mother. It wasn't until after the attack that Balthazar became aware of the plan and headed off to stop the death of his friend. Upon his arrival at the scene he saw Ian covered in blood from what looked like multiple stab wounds, Nathanial Walker, Lana's boyfriend, with a gun shot wound to the head, and Lana herself curled up in a heap with blood spatters on her and her face. He went over to Lana to see if she was dead, and for a moment she was. Upon her fathers death she had gained the great powers the royal family bared and was able to muster enough strength, and with a combination of her old powers with her new do the impossible, come back from the dead. Vowing to never let anything happen to Lana again Balthazar took her all over the world with him becoming somewhat of a father figure in her life and a close friend.

"I can't heal her, and neither can Seto, which makes me think what ever happened to her has some dark powers," Dr. Stevens said after telling Balthazar what happened to Lana.

Balthazar rose out of the chair he had been sitting in beside Lana to protest when Seto and Mokuba entered. "You," Balthazar said with contempt and hatred turning his anger toward Seto. "You were supposed to protect her, you were the one she trusted, and you were the one who betrayed her."

"My brother never betrayed Lana. He would never do that and you know it. It was just an accident, no one meant for this . . ."

"He's right Mokuba," Seto replied as he glanced at the sleeping girl in the bed. "If I had been there none of this would have happened . . ."

"Hey, this is not your fault," interrupted Dr. Stevens. "We don't even know if you being there would have made a difference for all we know you could have turned out like Lana."

"Are we interrupting?" Tea said as she and the group entered the now very crowded hospital room. "We just thought we would stop by and say hi and check up on Lana."

"I'm sure she would appreciate it," Mokuba said. "But she fell back into a coma."

"Oh, so dat's why ya moved her," Joey resounded.

"What?"

"Look at da bed it's empty."

The group turned to see the ruffled sheets and missing body. "That's impossible she was just here and none of us have left the room. How could she leave without one of us seeing? She's in a coma after all she can't move," Dr. Stevens stated.

"Unless she woke up," Balthazar said.

"Why would she leave we are all here?" Mokuba questioned.

"I don't know but we might want to find, out and find out fast."

Meanwhile in the darkness.

"This power source you said you were going to get master, what exactly would it be?"

"Aaa, the question is who not what, but the best part is that it is already on it's way to me."

"Who then?"

"The Siren of Death."

**Author Note** Sorry for the long wait I thought I would have some time over the summer but obviously I didn't. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Hope you all like


End file.
